Conventionally, package on package (PoP) type semiconductor packaging uses lots of different connection methods to connect the top package with the bottom package. These connection methods include solder ball, laser and plating process, pre-made Cu post, Cu pillar with a redistribution layer (RDL), Cu pillar bumping with a through mold via (TMV), substrate bar, TMV alone, and pre-ball TMV etc. This means a POP package needs some extra process or materials for top to bottom package connections. These extra process or materials add cost and complexity to the POP manufacturing process.
Accordingly, there are long-felt industry needs for methods that improve upon conventional methods including the improved methods and apparatus provided hereby.
The inventive features that are characteristic of the teachings, together with further objects and advantages, are better understood from the detailed description and the accompanying figures. Each of the figures is provided for the purpose of illustration and description only, and does not limit the present teachings.